mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Frog Temple
The Frog Temples are large, mysterious temples that come from Sburb, each with a giant frog statue on top. The Frog Temple on Earth is on Jade's Island. It has been around for hundreds of millions of years before the childrenCommentry about End of Act 5, and was built in a crater created by a prehistoric meteor after lava from the adjacent volcano drained into it and hardened to form a natural floor. This same meteor brought Becquerel. Its connection to Sburb is set to cause vast amounts of Weird Plot Shit. The giant frog represents Bilious Slick, the deity that is responsible for the importance of amphibious and reptilian life in Sburb. This is due to his role as the genesis frog and eventually the universe the players will create. For the same reason frogs are considered loathsome, abhorrent creatures by the Derse royalty. Imagery and idolatry depicting frogs is highly illegal. Connection to Sburb The temple is a complete model of the Incipisphere as the kids know it. The large central structure is surrounded by four stone spheres, one adjacent stone sphere with its own satellite, and another satellite'd sphere further away, outside the crater rim. Jade lines up seven lily pads to pass to the central structure from one of the four spheres. The Seven Gates are seen on the side of the temple. The Frog Temples on each planet contain hieroglyphs that provide the coding for Sburb. Grandpa and Aradia Megido discovered the glyphs on their respective planets, and Sollux Captor was somehow able to use them in order to create the game, as someone else presumably was on earth. Plot Jade and Bec play-fight atop the frog statue in Act 3. Jade later gains access to the temple, after sneaking in while Bec sleeps. She finds a Lotus Time Capsule with a count down. When the countdown finishes the flower opens, revealing Dave's copy of the Sburb CDs. Jade expels all the items from her Sylladex and leaves most of them behind when Bec sends her back to her room. The temple was threatened with destruction when Jade's meteor was overhead. However, Becquerel destroyed it, and thus the temple was saved, though Jade's House and the volcano were transported to the Medium. In 2422, the temple is inhabited by the Aimless Renegade, and many of Grandpa Harley's weapons seem to be up there. Many of Jade's belongings are also there and have been for hundreds of years. The Wayward Vagabond flies there on the Skyship Base at the end of Act 2. Soon after, Peregrine Mendicant flies there in the Helipod Base and Windswept Questant also flies in using the Eggy-Looking Base. After Wayward Vagabond and Peregrine Mendicant both arrive they are attacked by Aimless Renegade at the foot of the temple, destroying an external pillar in the process. The conflict is later resolved when AR surrenders after seeing Bec's head carved on a pumpkin. Aimless Renegade later enters the temple to retrieve the Cookalizer and refrigerator that Jade left behind in the past. Within the Medium The temple appears to originate from The Medium, specifically The Veil. The Authority Regulator comes across it on a meteor and notes how very illegal it is. The Draconian Dignitary enters the temple and accidentally deposits Dave's Sburb CDs in the Lotus Time Capsule, which is set to release its contents in 413 million years. The temple is on a meteor that strikes the area of Jade's island in Earth's prehistory. After the impact, the temple left some sort of seed and was somehow reconstructed at the impact site. Trolls' Frog Temples The Trolls' Sgrub session also includes two versions of Frog Temple. They are similar to the one on Earth save for the fact that the large central structure is surrounded by six stone spires and not four. One is in an underground cavern discovered by Aradia, and the other in a desert near where Kanaya lives. The first is blue in hue and the statue representing Prospit was destroyed, representing the Dream selves of the Blue team residing on Derse. Aradia desecrated the ruin and prototyped her Kernelsprite with the head of the statue. The second temple is red in hue and has had its Derse statue lost, representing the Dream selves of the Red Team residing on Prospit. The bottom half is buried in the red and blue sand. The two Frog Temples are aligned such that when they are , they form a full set of 12 planet statues, one Derse statue, one Prospit statue, and one intact frog (Skaia) statue. This clearly parallels the combination of the Red and Blue Teams into a single one through the Mobius Double Reacharound. The Seven Gates are seen on the side of the temples, suggesting that the Trolls too have seven gates instead of 23. Post-Scratch kids' Frog Temple There are eight instead of four spires surrounding the Frog Temple near Jake's house; this is assumed to be because Jade will arrive with the planets from the pre-Scratch session and place them in orbit around the post-scratch Skaia alongside the post-Scratch kids' planets. Curiously, the towers representing Prospit, Prospit's moon and Derse's moon are missing from the post-Scratch Frog Temple. This actually mirrors the final state of the pre-Scratch session, where Prospit and its moon had been ruined and Dave had cut Derse's moon adrift. References Category:Weird Plot Shit Category:Location Category:Location - Homestuck Category:Homestuck